No Happy Ending
by RinWinchester
Summary: You always knew you could have never be happy in your life
1. Together, is all that matters

This is over

The so called "Final Battle", is over

You're tired  
>You're wounded, bleeding<br>but that doesn't matter now  
>You gotta find Dean<p>

You look in the mess that was the battle field  
>bodies and blood, everywhere<br>but then, there, unmoving, it's him

For all you can, you run  
>And when you reach him<br>He's soaked in blood, most of it, his own  
>You shake him, hard<br>He grunts and his eyes shot open  
>'Dean' you say, relieved<br>He's taken aback for a few seconds  
>But then he does one of his cocky grin<br>'Hey, Sammy' he says 'we did it' trying to sit up against the wall, but hissing in pain  
>'Dean, we gotta get you out of here before you bled out'<br>You try to pull him up, but instead you cry out and fall completely on the floor  
>'Sam!' he reaches out for you and takes a better view at your condition<br>'Me, uh? Who are you kidding? You're wounds are not better than mine'  
>And while you sit up, he notices "something" you didn't,<br>'cause you were too occupied searching for your big brother  
>'Oh crap…' and touches the handle of the little knife standing out of your chest<br>'Ah…that's why it hurts like a bitch' you try to downplay, but end up coughing blood  
>But Dean looks at you and, you can see, in his eyes there's resignation, too<br>'I…lost too much blood…'  
>And you can't look at him anymore, cause you know he's right, the evidence a few inches by you...<br>'We can- ' 'What? Do a little miracle?' he snort  
>'Come on, Sammy…we both know I'm going to- ' 'You're not going anywhere' you retort strongly<br>'Sam-' he tries to argue but  
>'…not without me' you finish, nearly whispering, eyes glistering, but firm with the statement<br>And Dean gasp, whatever word he wanted to say, sticking in his throat  
>'Well,' you continue 'like you said, my wounds are pretty bad too, so-'<br>And suddenly, a flash of pain stronger than others spread through you chest and your sight goes blind for a few moments, before you can see again and, your brother is trying to support you  
>'Sammy?'<br>'It's okay' you answer, leaning better against the wall, in front of Dean  
>'Don't you think it'd be better to take it out?' he says, referring to the knife still in your chest<br>'If I do so, the blood's gonna pour out faster…' you pant  
>'Right…' he's beginning to slur and your sight is even more unfocused…not good signs...<br>There's silence, it seems so strange compared to the chaos of their life…but it's not bad...  
>'So…it ends like this, uh….we, dying on the battle field…poetic' …no "Happy Ending"<br>You look at each other and snort  
>'We were never supposed to have an "Happily Ever After" thing'<br>You comment, a bitter smile on your faces  
>'But, at least, this time we're going together…and I'm glad for it'<br>'Aw, Sammy, you're such a girl'  
>'yeah-yeah. I know you think it too'<br>And he has that look on his face, that says everything without spilling a word  
>Then smiles, a real smile this time, one of that you unknowingly return<br>And you do, dimples and all  
>Then you both stay like that, no need to talk, it's all been said, it's all clear…<br>'We're good?'…always insecure  
>'We're good' he answers and moves a hand towards you<br>And you grasp it, as tight as you can, both trembling with the effort

It seems like forever when you speak again…  
>'Hey, Dean. You think it'd be like the last time?<br>I mean, two of us sharing the same piece of Heaven?' you slur, trying to joke  
>But it's hard even to keep your eyes open, it hurts everywhere…so cold<br>Waiting for an answer that doesn't come 'Dean?' and you focus on him  
>He's still…his chest doesn't move….his expression seems so serene…<p>

The sob that was sticking between your chest and throat for a while now, finds his way out of you  
>The tears held back broke free…you finally let them fall...<br>Resolutely, you twist the knife in your chest and tear it out in one go  
>The wound is too close the heart, the blood starts streaming out so quickly …<br>You reach out, still holding your brother's cold hand, lay your head on his shoulder, whispering  
>'I'm not letting you alone out there…wait for me' and then it all fades to black...<p> 


	2. Always

Your hand is warm…you're holding something, but what…  
>You slightly open your eyes, it's too bright…<br>You try to focus and, there's actually "something" in your hand…another one…  
>Then you remember, you look up and there, right in front of you….Dean<br>You stare, stunned, at your brother  
>And from the look on his face, he's having the same reaction<br>You try to consider your condition, what you can feel….blood, cold, pain…all gone  
>Then a squeeze to your hand<br>'I thought you'd never come, Sammy'  
>You return the squeeze<br>'I was right behind you'  
>And you both smile<p>

'Aww, Sammy. You're still holding my hand, so cute'  
>'Jerk'<br>'Bitch'  
>Than you both burst out laughing<p>

'Sammy! Dean!'  
>A never forgotten voice, calls you<br>When you turn around…bewilderment  
>That is your house….and, in the garden, under that strange tree<br>Your Mom  
>Her hair looks golden in the sunlight…kind green eyes…and she's smiling…so beautiful<br>You and Dean stood there, mesmerized  
>'You boys are coming or not?'<br>Your Dad appears behind Mom and hugs her…he's smiling, too  
>You exchange a look with your brother… then, smiling slightly, you lay a hand on his shoulder<p>

**You always knew you could have never be happy in your life**

Dean raises his arm and rests his hand on your shoulder, too

**But here is different**

Smiling, you both walk toward your parents

**Because here…**

To be, finally, a Family

…**you're Home**

* * *

><p><em><strong>An Happy Ending, after all<strong>_

_No, scratch that_

_**This, is just the Beginning**_


End file.
